Ruby and AzureA Young Justice Fanfic
by TearsFromHeaven18
Summary: Batman's ex-sidekick,Eve just visited the Mount Justice along with her children who although their normal appearance and behaviour,seem to be hiding something very dark...    Aqualad/oc


''Why doesn't Batman give us any missions?"Wally just yelled out of the 7 members of the team were sitting in the living room of the cave,with M'gaan trying to prepare cookies,Artemis arranging her arrows and the 4 boys watching some soap opera...Well except for Superboy who had fallen asleep on the arm chair.

"Speaking of which...I haven't seen him around in some time..."Robin turned his stare from the TV to the younger boy.

"I thought you were living together?"The Atlantean asked tittling his head.

"Yeah,but he dissapears for mission pretty often...But this time-"Robin was caught off by Red Tornado walking in,with two girls-no a woman and a girl-beside him.

"I would like to introduce you to-"The android was caught in the middle of his sentence by Wally who run by the girl observing had short red hair,tanned skin and green sea foam petite body in a violet suit decorated by silver lines along her legs and arms with an also violet skirt and a black stck looking like thing strapped on her Flash's eyes darted to the red hair-only longer and curly-dark tanned skin and cold golden was wearing a darker violet suit only the lines were black and there were black-ish jean shorts instead of a skirt and golden large thing strapped on her two looked similar enough to be sisters...Just as Wally was about to throw a pick-up-line he saw something move behing the girl.A guy about Superboy's age with dyed light blue hair and egg-plant coulored eyes looked at him as if telling him to somehow obeyed the blue haired and stepped a bit away from the three.

"...As I was saying...I want to introduce you to Batman's old Eve Dark,also codenamed as Bladespeed."Wally then noticed along with everyone else that the golden thing on the woman's back was actually a giant everyone else flinched,Robin got up and ran up to her.

"Eve!It's been a long time!"He spoke in excitment.

"Yes it has...Batie came to check up on me and suggested I got these two in the new team..."The woman admitted pointing to the two teenagers next to her.

"Some of you may also know that Bladespeed was dropped as a protégée of Batman's because of random accuses that she was the daughter of the Joker,which was later proved to be wrong."Red Tornado added while Eve gave everyone a creepy grin making them twitch.

"And these two are her children,Nelly and Lex."Red Tornado pointed to the girl and the guy who was practically in her shadow.

M'gaan walked-or rather flew up to them to introduce others also followed making sure they were in a safety distance from their mother.

"Well Blades sure has grown older older since the last time you saw her right?"Batman asked Robin as he walked in,passing by the pissed off woman.

"Hey!YOU AIN'T GOT NO RIGHT TO SAY THIS YOU GEEZER!"The woman yelled kicked Batman in the face,sending him to other side of the room.

"...And stronger..."Robin commented.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GEEZER YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER?"Batman shouted back.

"Woooh troublemaker!Now I'm scared!"She others had sweatdropped and were about to go out of the room until Robin stepped forward.

"C'mon guys...this isn't time for your love quarells..."

"WHAT DID'YA SAY YOU IMP?"The both yelled turning their heated glares to Robin who automatically hid behind Superboy.

"Uhhh...mom?I think you forgot your contacts on again...?"Lex woman blinked a little and then placed her fingers on her eyes,dragging the golden coloured contacts off and revealing egg-plant eyes.

"So Lex right?"Artemis asked changing the subject.

"Yap!And you're Artemis?"He asked kindly and turned red but shook it off and nodded.

"So what are your skills?"M'gaan asked.

"Well I can pretty much hit anything with snippers,flamethrowers...or pretty much any gun and Lex can turn into a kitty!"Nelly exclaimed the last part making Lex slap his hand over her lips and sweadrop while chuckling nervously."It's actually a puma..."He corrected waving his hand and trying to supress a blush.

"That kid's quite a charmer..."Bruce commented quietly to smiled and nodded.

"Definately his father..."She mumbled.

Nelly's mouth was still covered by her brother's hand so she tried to take it off but it wouldn't bugde so she started kicking the air his sister's psychomaniac attitude,Lex just gracelessly pulled his hand away making the female fall on the would expect some aggresive reaction being reminded of Eve in similar situations but the red haired just got up and dusted herself.

"Ok which part of your personality reminds of your mother?"Robin questioned.

"The psychotic one."They both answered wearing some creepy grins while the backround seemed to go black.M'gaan's haired stood up in fear and stepped away from the twins just laughed and continued their though was bothering Superboy and about their aura...as if they were being engulfed in darkness...and still they were smilling and talking both in that odd had wrapped his arms around Nelly's shoulders while Nelly had wrapped her palms aroung his forearms...They seemed like one person split in two...


End file.
